


You are Worth It

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Reader
Kudos: 45





	You are Worth It

Luka was the most polite person you knew. He cherished every single moment with you and he was so gentle with his touches. He was everything you ever wanted. Things between you and Luka were wonderful and you couldn't ask for anything else. 

Late one afternoon, you had been hanging out at the Couffaine household when your phone went off multiple times. Interested, you picked up your phone and turned it on to see why it went off. Looking at the screen, it turned out to be Chloe. She was saying all kinds of rude things. 'Luka doesn't deserve you,' one text read. 'You don't deserve someone as gross and fat as you,' another read. 

Tearing up, you swallowed as you went to respond, your hands shaking. You should've been used to Chloe's torments and finger-pointing. You started to type out a response when you didn't notice Luka reading the text messages over your shoulder. He reached down and took your phone out of your hands, finishing the text message and sending it before putting your phone in his pocket.

You gasped and wiped your teats away before turning around. "Luka! H-Hey..." You stuttered out with a smile. Your red eyes weren't going to fool him anytime soon. He could see right through you. You let out a sigh and looked down at your hands. You couldn't lie to him. It was too hard.

"I guess I can't help but let her get to me," you spoke with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Luka."

"Hey, it's okay!" He responded with a smile. "You are worthy of my love. Don't listen to her."


End file.
